Vulpix Tail 2: Riolu Tail
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: I'll admit it, Soru was REALLY annoying at first, but also kind of cute... Even though every day I would tell myself, "No way I'm ever going to fall in love like that!" after I met Soru... everything changed.-R BlazingAura shipping. Sequel to Vulpix Tail 1: Growlithe Tail. Rated T, you know, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Blazing Victory

A Vulpix Tail 2: Riolu Tail

Me: Alright! Sequel time! This story will mainly focus on Ruby, the daughter of Flare and Flint. I don't own Pokémon, so let's get it on!

Chapter 1

(Ruby's POV)

The name's Ruby; don't wear it out. I'd say that name fits me perfectly, as I'm a pretty face, but much more than that, I'm hardcore! I'm a Vulpix, and I live in Crown City with my mom and dad, a Ninetales and an Arcanine named Flare and Flint. They're pretty awesome parents, but sometimes I wish they would dial it down a bit with the romance. Whenever I bring this up they just say, 'you'll understand when you get older'. Honestly, I think that if I'm going to be like that when I get older, I think I never want to grow up. Other than that, my life is pretty great. Of course, my mom tries to teach me to be all refined and stuff, but that's more like her. What _I_ like is more 'rough and tumble stuff', as my mom calls it. I like getting dirty, I hate baths, even more than fire types usually do, I love wrestling, tug-of-war, Chase, but most of all, I LOVE battling! My mom doesn't usually like me walking around outside the mansion without supervision, but once in a while, I'm allowed to take a walk around the city. Like this one day, I found a friend that would change the way I looked at things, forever.

The day started out like any other, I woke up in my room, had breakfast, and played with my toys. The Ekans rope was my favorite. After playing with my toys for a while, I decided to ask my parents if I could take a walk in the city. They were a bit hesitant, but said,

"Well, alright. But be home before sunset, okay?"

"Got it, thanks!" I said before running out the door, and into the garden, and out the gate into the city.

Out in the city, it was as busy as ever; with marketers selling stuff, kids playing games, and Pokémon going about their business as usual. I walked around and looked for anything interesting to do, when I saw a bunch of stray Pokémon that seemed to be heading in the same direction. Wherever they were going, it looked like it ought to be fun, or at the very least, interesting, so I ran to catch up with them, and listened to the conversation of a male Aipom and Wooper. The Wooper said to the Aipom,

"Wonder what poor sap is gonna try and beat the champion at Poké Rumble 7."

"Don't know, but whoever it is, they don't got a chance. Nobody's ever beaten him, and nobody ever will!" They both laughed a bit, but I felt excitement welling up inside me. I walked in front of them, and asked,

"Excuse me, but where is this Poké Rumble 7?" The two looked at each other and the Aipom said,

"It's on the island of Nuniya. Nuniya business!" They both laughed so hard, I thought they were going to fall over, and resumed walking. Those guys were acting like jerks, and I don't like jerks. Fortunately, I know exactly how to deal with jerks. I stepped in front of them again.

"Let me guess; only tough Pokémon are allowed to come?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then what do I gotta do to prove myself?" The two looked dumbstruck, and started laughing so hard, they did fall over this time.

"You? Don't joke around like that! There's no way a _girl _would make the cut!" Yep, that proved my theory. I smiled to myself, as I knew exactly what to say.

"Well, you won't mind humoring me, then." Aipom look at Wooper, who shrugged in response. He turned back to me, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, follow me." They led me through an ally, and to an arena. They walked to the other side of it, and said,

"Alls you gots to do to prove yourself is defeat the twos of us in a battle, got it?" I nodded, and got into battle stance. If they were both fighting me, they must have really not wanted me to come. Nevertheless, the battle began, and Aipom started things off by charging up a Focus Punch, with Wooper covering for him by charging at me with a Body Slam. I smiled to myself, as I had instantly come up with the perfect strategy. I quick-jumped to the side before the Body Slam hit me, and started running around the arena as Wooper started chasing me. As soon as I saw Aipom's Focus Punch was almost charged up, I ran towards him, Wooper still chasing me, and just as Aipom was about to unleash the Focus Punch, I jumped as high as I could, and the two slammed into each other with their attacks, knocking each other out. I landed gracefully, but the two were in a dazed pile, and slowly got up, not able to believe what had just happened.

"Did… did we just lose… to a GIRL?!" I smirked before replying,

"Yep. So, about what you promised me…"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll show ya the way." They started walking through a different ally, and I followed behind them. "Hey, you were pretty good back there, I'll admit it. What did you say your name was?"  
"Name's Ruby." They nodded, and led me down a tunnel. When the tunnel let up, I was in a huge room, with the largest arena I had ever seen! Above the arena, there were about a thousand seats for viewing battles, and above the center of the arena, there was an announcer's box. (I don't know the technical term, okay? It's that box thingy for the announcer to view the match.) There was a Marowak at the top, holding a microphone. He held the microphone up to his mouth, and said to the crowd of Pokémon,

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, everybody! You ready to see some action?!" In response, the crowd of Pokémon went wild.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Well, believe me when I say that we have got some smoking hot battles lined up today!"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"The fights will begin right after this short break!" Almost immediately after he said that, the mass of Pokémon headed out of the bleachers and went to get snacks or whatever. Aipom and Wooper led me to the registration desk, where the Marowak from before was talking to a worried-looking Granbull, and I stopped to listen to their conversation. The Granbull whispered something to the Marowak, who practically jumped back in shock.

"WHAT?! What do you mean the challenger quit?!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, but he said he couldn't go through with this, and he just bolted out the door!" Marowak slumped on the ground, and held his head muttering,

"What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to tell them all that the battles are canceled? Where am I supposed to find a new challenger in time?" I ran up to him, and said,

"I'll do it! I'll be the challenger!" Marowak looked amazingly surprised, but soon said,

"Alright, what's your fighting name?" I smiled; I knew exactly what I wanted it to be.

"The Flaming Ruby." Granbull looked shocked, but it was pointed at Marowak.

"Boss, forgive me for saying this, but what are you thinking?! We can't just let a newbie onto the ring!" Marowak looked at him and calmly said,

"I'm willing to try anything at this point. Come on, the first match is about to start." I nodded, turned back to Wooper and Aipom who wished me good luck before I left, and followed Marowak back out to the arena, and he went back up to the box and grabbed the microphone. I noticed that the crowds had already returned.

"Alright, who's ready to see some action?!" The crowd roared!

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Then let's get down to it! Iiiiin this corner," he gestured to the opposite side of the arena, "We have that sparky electrical furry, Shockwave!" As he said that, a Pikachu entered the stage, holding his hands up making the peace sign with his fingers as the crowd cheered.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

"And in this corner," he gestured to the corner I was on, "We have the challenger, The Flaming Ruby!" I jumped and did a forward flip as I entered the stage, and the crowd cheered again. "And let the battle…. BEGIN!" A bell sounded, and the Pikachu started using Quick Attack, but didn't hit me. Instead, he darted around the arena, and used Agility to speed up his Quick Attacks even more, and soon started sparking as if he was going to use Thunderbolt. I soon saw that he was going in a pattern of a star, and the electricity he produced made the star pattern come alive with electricity, making it virtually impossible for me to move around the arena. Marowak, as the announcer, called out to the crowd,

"Oh, not ten minutes into the battle, and Shockwave has already pulled out his signature move; the Speeding Star Shock! Has the challenger met her match, and is she going to be knocked out on round one?!" _Don't count on it, Doubty McNonbelief. _I thought as I worked out my plan.

As the electric star began to close in on me, I fired an Ember at one of the corners of the star, causing the entire thing to catch on fire as it spread, and burned Shockwave as the pattern exploded into a fireworks display of electricity and fire. The crowd went wild as the dust settled and it was revealed that Shockwave was knocked out on the ground, covered with burn marks.

"And The Flaming Ruby pulls a fiery victory from the electrical jaws of defeat!" Taking this opportunity to try out a zingy catchphrase I thought out during the battle, I said,

"Shockwave? Maybe they ought to call you Vacuum Wave; on account of how much you _suck_!" The crowd started laughing loudly at my little play on words, and Marowak said,

"We'll take a moment to let the fighters rest up for the next match, so don't go away!" The crowds left the bleachers to do stuff, and Granbull came up to me, and I followed him to a locker room, where Aipom and Wooper were waiting.

"You were awesome out there! Most challengers don't even manage to put a scratch on Shockwave!"

"Heh, thanks guys." I was kind of glad that I got a break, but I could've kept going without the rest. Nevertheless, I took the opportunity to get something to eat and drink, and worked out strategies for the next match. After a while, Granbull came into the room and said,

"Time for the next match." I nodded and followed him back to the arena. Marowak was already up in the box, and holding the microphone.

"And we're back! Let's waste no time, and introduce the fighters! In this corner, we have that wind-speed grass type, The Whirling Whiplash!" A small tornado appeared, and out of it came a Snivy with a smug grin on his face. "And in this corner, the challenger, The Flaming Ruby!" I entered the stage. "Let the fight…. BEGIN!"

The Snivy started out by whirling around me with a Leaf Tornado, going around and around in a circle, it made me dizzy just watching him. Soon, he used Vine Whip to lash out at me, and I had to jump quickly to keep from being hit. I soon came up with a plan, and the instant I saw the vine, I grabbed it with my teeth, stopping the Snivy in his tracks, and I spun the vine in the air, which whirled him in the air, and then let out a Flamethrower, knocking him out. "Who's whip-laughing now?" I said.

"Oh, and The Flaming Ruby uses The Whirling Whiplash's own famous technique against him to pull off a speedy victory!" The crowd went wild again, and Marowak said, "Since this match was short, shall we skip the break and just move on to the next match? Ruby, what do you think?"

"You kidding? I could fight a hundred more battles without a rest, IN MY SLEEP!" The crowd went all wild again, and started chanting,

"NEXT MATCH! NEXT MATCH! NEXT MATCH!"

"Alright then, let's introduce the next competitor! He puts the punch in a wind bag, he's got so much gusto we had to close all the windows; give it up for the Gusting Grove!" As he said that, a Shiftry came out of the hallway and leapt onto the stage. "Battle… BEGIN!"

The Shiftry began by flapping his leafy fans, and creating a huge gust of wind, nearly blowing me off the arena. I looked around the rest of the room, and found that near the ceiling, there was a huge crescent shaped pipe being held up by a bunch of wires. I smiled, that was my ticket to victory. I ran below the pipe, and jumped up as high as I could as Shiftry blew another gust of wind at me, and I leaned to the right, getting out of the way of the gust, and turned around as I Embered the gust just as it entered the pipe, and came out and burned Shiftry! "I knew you were just blowing hot air!"

"And another amazing turnaround from The Flaming Ruby! We'll be right back for The Flaming Ruby's match with our reigning champion!" I went back to the locker room, and rested up a bit, and asked about the champion.

"Well, you wouldn't want us to spoil it for ya, would ya?" I gave Aipom a look that said 'seriously?' and he got kind of nervous. "Okay, look, it's against the rules for any past participant to tell a new challenger anything about the champion, not even what kind of Pokémon he is. All I can tell you is that he has never been defeated. _Never_. So, just, good luck." He punched me lightly on my shoulder. _Well, I don't care what kind of Pokémon he is, or how strong he is. All I know is he's no match for me! _At that moment, Granbull came back into the room to come get me for the final round.

"And we're back! You ready to see some action?!"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Well, are you in for a treat! Iiiiin this corner, we have the challenger, the Flaming Ruby!" I entered the arena, doing a somersault leap onto the stage. "And in this corner…" Steam started rising from the other side of the corner, and I could vaguely see a figure rising from some sort of platform, but couldn't quite make out what it was. "Our champion…." I heard the distinct sound of a Pokémon jumping around, and saw the figure in the steam coming closer. The figure finally came out of the fog, revealing it to be a Riolu, with its arms crossed and its eyes closed, it slowly opened its eyes and seemed to want to spare no expense trying to look as cool as possible. Marowak finally went and said his fighting name. "THE AURA LORD! Let the battle… BEGIN!" For a while, he just stared at me with that annoying emotionless expression on his face. Obviously, he was trying to figure me out and try and throw me off my game by forcing me to make the first move. Like I was gonna let that happen.

"YOU'RE the champion?! HA! I expected you to be this huge super strong Pokémon, not some DOG that's not much bigger than me!" That did it; his right eye twitched and then he ran towards me the way they do and I pretended to run toward him with a Quick Attack, and just before we made contact he flip-jumped over me, spun around and used… Aura Sphere?! But… Riolu can't use Aura Sphere until they evolve into Lucario! Oh, well. This guy must've been higher leveled than I thought. I tried to dodge, but since it's a never miss move, it hit me, and dealt some damage to me. Actually, correction, don't tell him I said this, but it REALLY hurt! I tried not to show it, though. I kept trying to run, but he kept jumping and flipping and using Aura Sphere, injuring me again and again. _Think! What can I do to turn this match around? Let's see…. Well, Aura Sphere is a move that seeks out its target… there's got to be some way I can—wait, that's it! Aura Sphere will follow me wherever I go! Perfect! But, the timing has to be just right, or I'll lose if I take the next hit! _I proceeded to put my plan into action. I stopped running and kept a close eye on the Riolu as he readied another Aura Sphere, and when he fired it, I couldn't keep my eyes off it for even a split second. I stared at it, unblinkingly, and just as it was about to hit me, I shifted the weight in my legs quickly and flip-jumped over it, toward the Riolu, landing on his head and holding onto him, surprising him so he couldn't move, and as I heard the Aura Sphere veering around and coming back to try and hit me, I turned myself and the Riolu around and used Flamethrower on the Aura Sphere, lighting it on fire. As it was about to hit both of us, I jumped off of him, giving him just enough time to see his own attack being used against him as his eyes widened in shock and there was a huge explosion and dust covered the field when the attack hit him. I had to close my eyes and hold my breath before the dust hit me, as something bad happens if I get dust in my lungs, my parents say it's something called asthma that makes me not able to breathe, or something like that.

I opened my eyes after the dust cleared, and the Riolu was knocked out on the ground and covered in scratches and burn marks. I smirked, walked over to him, and said,

"Aura Lord? LOSER LORD is more like it!" The whole stadium echoed with the screaming of the crowds and Marowak's voice saying,

"AN AMAZING TURN AROUND! PLEASE GIVE A HAND TO OUR NEW CHAMPION, _**THE FLAMING RUBY!**_" The crowd roared even louder, and then, a Bellossom and two Chansey came onto the stage, and the Chansey picked up the Riolu and carried him off the stage, probably bringing him to the medical room. The Bellossom walked up to me, carrying a kind of orange sphere roughly the size of my head. It had flowing colors in the middle, though it was kind of hard to see. Bellossom held the sphere in front of me, and said,

"This is the Power Globe! It is the symbol of the champion, and now, it's yours! Let this Globe always remind you of your courage, strength, strategy, and charisma that let you win! Congratulations!" I smiled and accepted it. The, I turned to the crowd and said,__

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!"

(Later)

I was back in the locker room with Marowak, Granbull, Aipom, and Wooper, who were practically showering me with praise.

"That was AMAZING!" Aipom said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Wooper said.

"I have to admit, kid, I had my doubts about you, but you really gave us something worth watching!" Granbull said.

"I really don't know how I can thank you. You really saved my hide by volunteering." Marowak said with a smile.

"Ahh, it was nothing! I could fight a hundred more battles!" I said smiling. "So, if everything's done, I got to get going back home, 'kay guys?" They all nodded and said goodbye as I left.

As I walked through the town, looking for something to eat, and something else to do, my mind kept wandering back to what had happened in the final battle, and how that Riolu was admittedly the toughest opponent I had ever faced; at least the first one to actually land a blow, not to brag or anything. He was actually fun to battle despite his annoying Aura Spheres. He was also kinda cute… Wait, what?! A small blush formed on my cheeks at that last thought. I stopped walking and shook my head vigorously, trying to snap out of it.

"What is wrong with me?" I said mainly to myself. Immediately after though, I heard rustling from the nearby bushes, as if something was stalking me. The sound moved around until it was coming from the bushes in front of me, and suddenly, the same Riolu jumped out of them looking very angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I want a rematch, and if I win, you give me back that Power Globe!" He said as he got into fighting stance, and gestured with his paw in a taunting way. I closed my eyes and smirked and said,

"Fine, I accept your challenge…" I said, and opened my eyes before I finished my sentence. "Loser Lord." That made him very angry, and slightly irritated.

"Hey, I got a name, you know!" he said with annoyance.

"Which is?" I asked. He remained silent for a bit before replying,

"My name is Soru."

End of Chapter

Me: So, I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger of a chapter, not to mention one heck of a loooong chapter! Anyways, I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can. Please Review! BraviaryGirl7 out!


	2. Chapter 2: Rematches

Me: Okay, here we go with chapter 2! But first, a quick word from one of the story stars: Ruby!

Ruby: Hey everybody!

Me: So, a few quick questions, Ruby?

Ruby: Sure, shoot.

Me: First, what are your thoughts on the battles you fought in the last chapter?

Ruby: Well, they were about as interesting as any other battle I've fought in the past.

Me: And the final?

Ruby: Well, that one was actually pretty fun! It was, in a few words, the first battle that made my heart race!

Me: Mm-Hm. One last question, how would you describe Soru in one word?

Ruby: Cute. *eyes widen, blushes madly* Uh, scratch that! You didn't hear anything! I-I got some, u-uu-uuuh, ch-chores to do, yeah. Bye! *runs out of the room, still blushing*

Me: ….. *smiles* Well, I don't own Pokémon. Let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 2

(Soru's POV)

I was about to fight the Vulpix who defeated me earlier to get back the Power Globe that was rightfully mine. I ran toward her, preparing to use a Force Palm, and she just stood there, staring at me, as if trying to figure me out. I brought down my arm, but just before I hit her, she spun around, and kicked my leg, making me trip and fall, and even making my own attack hit me.

"Ow!" I was lying on the ground, with her standing over me, smirking again.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" she said.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically as I got up and she started walking away. "Wait!" She stopped and turned back to me. "One more time. Just one more time."

"Alright. Let's do this." She quickly jumped up in the air, and used Flamethrower on me, beating me before I could even get an attack in. I was left lying on the ground again, covered in scorch marks. "Had enough yet?" she said.

"N-no… Not done yet…" I said slowly getting up. "One more time!" She looked at me with an amazed expression on her face, as if she had never seen anyone try to match her again this many times.

"Alright."

This time, she made the first move, and started jumping around me, copying my own psyche-out strategy! That's just so… clever. I would have been mad, normally, but this time, I was just… impressed. Then, she started charging up a Fire Spin while doing those crazy flips and spins, and I tried to prepare a Counter so she wouldn't see it, but instead of hitting me with the Fire Spin, she spun around, and used Fire Spin to propel herself towards me really fast, then used Extrasensory, dealing me a lot of damage before I could attack, and leaving me on the ground again.

"I win." She said simply. I got up again, showing I wasn't done yet. I would keep trying until I beat her. Until I got it back. She smiled, and got back into fighting stance. That's basically how it went all day; I faced defeat after defeat after defeat, without landing hardly any scratches on her at all, and apparently, she didn't even want to hurt me anymore.

"Haven't you taken enough damage yet? I mean, I've run out of fancy strategies by now, and frankly, you're starting to look kind of…. Well, desperate." she asked after a dozen more battles… all that she had won. I smirked, as this had all been part of my plan.

"Not yet. In fact, now that you have revealed your strategies to me, I'm ready to fight at my best!" I said to her surprise. "See, the truth is, I was holding back in our first battle, too. The first time, I was holding back because I underestimated you. These other times, I was analyzing your strategies. Now I'm ready to fight at my very best." She looked amazed, but soon looked excited, and got back into Battle Position.

I began the battle by running towards her with a prepared Cross Chop, which she dodged by jumping over me. Closing my eyes, I focused my chi into using my control over aura, and saw her blazing bright red aura, allowing me to see that she was running toward me, about to hit me with a Flamethrower. Smiling, I quickly turned around and opened my mouth to let out a piercing Screech attack, sending her flying into the wall of a building, landing in a dazed heap. I took this opportunity to use Agility a few times to increase my speed enough, then sensed her getting up and getting ready to use Extrasensory, but I quickly used Detect to avoid it. Then, I used Mind Reader to see her next move.

_Grr, I'm not gonna let you beat me, you wimpy little puppy dog. Maybe if I use Disable so he can't use some of those annoying moves._

My eyebrow twitched a bit at her insult, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from retaliating and ruining my plan. Acting quickly, I ran towards her and used Bullet Punch, which stopped her attempt to use Disable. While she was stunned, I used Aura Sphere to do some more damage to her, which caused her to become immobile. As she lay on the ground, I prepared to end the battle and earn back what was rightfully mine! I crossed my arms in an X formation to ready my Cross Chop, and walked toward the Vulpix still passed out on the ground. I raised my arms and prepared to attack her and end the battle, but suddenly, too fast for me to even sense, she jumped up and Fire Blasted me, hurting me greatly and blasting me into the wall of a building. Actually, it blasted me _through _the wall of a building and gave me a concussion.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was slumped against a bookshelf, upside down, on my head, and there was a human child and parent staring at me in shock and disbelief. Although, if a completely black Riolu suddenly crashed through your wall and trashed your bookshelf, you probably wouldn't have a 'normal' reaction. When I tried to get back on my feet, I fell on my back, but soon got up and dusted myself off, bowing apologetically to the humans before walking out of the house through the giant hole in the wall.

(Meanwhile, back at the mansion, 3rd person's POV)

A Ninetales named Flare was extremely busy with paperwork, most of which was about conflicts in the city or passing new laws. She was sorting through all the paper on her desk, but her right ear twitched when she heard footsteps approaching the door to her office, a quadruped by the sound of it. Flare smiled as the scent of another Fire Type filled her sensitive nose.

"Come on in; it's unlocked." She called out. The door opened and an Arcanine came into the office.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Said the male Arcanine, Flint.

"Is something up? I'm really busy, so I don't have much time to talk." Flare said.

"Nothing's wrong, but I was just wondering if you're alright. You've been really busy all week, and I'm afraid it's really draining you." Flint said with genuine concern in his voice. Flare put the page down on her desk and sighed.

"Flint, I'm fine. Please, I really need to finish this work." Flare said with a slightly tired voice. Flint frowned and thought for a second before smiling slyly. He walked over to Flare and put his paw below her chin.

"You sure you can't just take a short break?" Flint asked while looking her in the eye. Flare wore a soft smile as she admired Flint's persuasiveness.

"Well, I guess a short break never hurt anyone." Flare said quietly. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a walk in the garden?" Flint offered. Flare's smile widened. She leaned forward a tiny bit, her lips brushing his ever so slightly. After a second, she pulled away and smiled warmly at her mate.

"Sounds great." Flare said. Flint smiled and the two of them walked out of the office and headed into the garden.

(Back in the city, Soru's POV)

After shaking the rubble out of my fur, I went to look for the annoying Vulpix again. I found her soon enough, and she seemed to be cleaning her fur, as if she wasn't taking me seriously again. _Oh, that's it! The gloves are coming off now! _Furious, I launched an Aura Sphere before she had time to even blink. It struck her in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet.

"What, you don't take me seriously?!" I roared, panting vigorously. She slowly got up, wincing in pain as she did, giving me time to fire another Aura Sphere, and damage her again. She was backed up against an ally wall, almost out of energy. Smirking, I walked over to her, and pinned her against the wall with one paw, and with rage still burning within me, said, "Well, what are you gonna do now, hmm? Looks like you're about to finally learn what happens to those who try to take it away, and I'll be more than happy to show you now. You see, there's a move I've never used in the tournament, a move that's never been needed and is far too dangerous to even use on _any _Pokémon, even though it's admittedly my favorite move. You want to know what it is?" She remained silent with visible fear in her eyes, most likely for the first time, from what I'd seen from her. I took the silence as a no. "Well, too bad, because you're about to find out, ready or not." I knocked her against the wall, sending her to the ground in a daze. While she was dizzy, I set myself a ways away from her, stored up power in my muscles, and rushed toward her. "Close…" She was still in a dazed heap, and dizzily looked up as I drew closer to her. "COM—" However, I was interrupted when she suddenly made a large pink heart thing, which struck me without doing any damage, so I disregarded it, but when I looked at her again, something seemed… different.

"Heh, you fell right into my trap." She said smugly. I stopped in my tracks as I gazed at her. Wait… was it just me or… did she look… almost beautiful? _Oh, no! She must have used Attract on me! No… must be strong! Must resist! But… she… just looks so…. Attractive. _Around this time, I had completely been affected by the power of Attract. In other words, my mind had melted. Um, to fully understand what was happening, I think it would be best to just explain how I felt while under the effect of Attract.

"Uh…" is all I could say, but what I was thinking was another story. _She… she's amazing! Her fighting style is unlike any I've ever seen before! And even though I've tried beating her, she looks no different than when we started! Her hair, it just curls perfectly! And she's just so well groomed, and her eyes…. I'm in love!_

"Perfect." She said. "Distract you with that, and I have time to fight back and finish you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've really enjoyed battling with you, and this has been the most fun battle of my life! But, no one, and I mean no one, threatens me." _I… That's right, I threatened her… There must be some way to show her… Ah, I got it!_

"…" I said nothing as I slowly stepped towards her while she kept talking about her plans, but all I heard was her voice.

"So, while you're acting like a doofus over there, I can—wait, what are you doing?" she said as she noticed I was coming closer. Despite her obvious weirding out, I kept coming closer. I finally stopped when we were mere inches apart. I put my paws on her shoulders and sat her up so she was about eye level with me. "What the heck are you—" I cut her off when I pulled her into a kiss. I had my arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her from breaking away. Of course, this is about when the effects of Attract wore off on me. Shocked by what I had just done, I broke away with a panicked expression and a large blush.

"Th-that wasn't—" I began, but was cut off when she pushed against me, equal to a punch, and knocked me back.

"Why. Would. You. DO THAT?!" she demanded furiously.

"Hey, I'm not the one who used that dumb move!" I defended loudly, equally angry. Growling with rage, she released an enormous Fire Blast, and probably could have burned me to a crisp. Well, it was certainly enough to knock me out again. I groaned in pain as I lay on the ground, scorched terribly. I looked to my side to see she had placed an Oran Berry near me. Slowly getting up, I took the Oran Berry and looked at her inquisitively.

"What? You really think I'm just going to leave you like this? I may be an ornery fighter, I won't lie, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to show mercy, okay?" she said. "Oh, and, nothing happened, got it?" I nodded nervously. "Good. Well, see ya." She turned around and began to leave. I turned my gaze to the Oran Berry in my paw, and my once angry expression finally softened as I felt something in the back of my eye.

"I'm not worthy…" I whimpered softly as I placed the berry back on the ground. She turned around and gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"I… I'm not worthy of your sympathy… You beat me when I was fighting at my fullest… and proved you are more worthy of it than I… My beloved Power Globe… is now yours… I… should just be left here… because I am too weak… to deserve to live…" As I finished, she looked at me with a horrified expression.

"You are nuts," she finally said. "You really want to be strong that badly? Then train and get stronger. Better yet, you could train with me, and if you want to get better than me, then why not become my guard or something?"

"R-really?"

"Sure, why not? The position's open," she shrugged as she put the Oran Berry back in my paw. I thought for a minute, then took a bite of the berry, letting its juices heal me. Getting up, I took her still outstretched paw, and shook it.

"Okay."

End of Chapter

Me: Wow, that's still a bit of a cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry about taking so long with this thing! But, even though it was a little shorter than the last one, I think it was still kind of cute. So, I'll get to work on the next one sooner than last time, and hopefully make it a little longer. See ya later! BraviaryGirl7 out!


End file.
